Pit's Peeing Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Poor Pit has a urine problem affecting him. Every night when he tries to sleep, he always ends up needing to go to the bathroom. Can the Smashers help Pit out of his predicament? Or will the angel boy leak more content than the leaks for Super Smash Bros.? Either way, Pit better hope that he doesn't wet himself and end up as a pit full of urine!
1. Chapter 1

After spending all day breaking the red and white targets, as well as racing to the finish and boarding the yellow platforms with red and blue lights on them at the gigantic gym inside Super Smash Brothers Mansion, the entire facade itself on top of the rooftop of one of the many generic nameless skyscrapers in Earthbound's Fourside metropolis, with the giant moon looking down at everything and giving the modern metropolis an extra glow, Pit was heading back to his bedroom, to get a good night's sleep.

"Ahhh... nothing beats having a fun time with the Smash Bros!" Pit exclaimed as he felt a rumble in his stomach, his eyes widening as he placed his hands on his stomach. "Uh oh. Better go visit the little boy's room before I let some 'news' leak again..."

The white angel boy then dashed down the hallway, knocking Bowser Junior to the side, who was pushing his broken Koopa Klown Kar to his father's room. Bowser Jr. cursed out as Pit, with the angel apologizing as he held down his white clothing, managing to reach the bathroom as he headed towards the urinals, gasping in shock as Mario and Luigi were doing some actual plumbing.

"Sorry-a, Pit-a." Mario apologized with a wrench in his right hand as he wiped his forehead, glancing up at Pit. "Toon Link and Diddy Kong were messing around in here again. The urinals and toilets have-a been gunked-a up-a."

"Someone ought to teach those two-a some manners-a," Luigi responded as the urinal water began splashing him in the face, much to his disgust.

Pit groaned as he wobbled his legs, closing his eyes. "Oh man, just my luck! Now what am I gonna do!?"

"Just use the bathroom in your room. All the rooms have one." Shadow The Hedgehog stated as he walked past the public boy's bathroom.

Pit gasped as his eyes widened, hugging the black hedgehog and giving him a kiss. "Oh! I haven't thought of that! Thank you!" He then rushed towards his room as quick as possible, with Shadow in shock as Mario and Luigi looked at each other and simply shrugged.

"Dunno what the hell that was about." Shadow commented to the Mario Bros. as he headed to his room, trying to stay out of the wacky hijinx as the Mario Brothers themselves shrugged and continued to fix up the bathroom.

The younger, more panicky Pit continued running as he had his hands over his privates, trying not to accidentally pee a bit as he avoided the barrage of items that were littered in the hallway, which made him mildly annoyed as he tried to find the elevator, as opposed to taking the stairway, which had Arceus trying to lead several of the smaller background and Pokeball Pokemon back upstairs.

"Augh, first I need a bathroom, and now I need the elevator!" Pit groaned as he began squirming in place, closing his eyes. "What does an angel have to do to get a place to let loose around here?"

Arceus eyed Pit oddly as he shook his head, feeling that the anxious angel was a bit suspicious. "You really should think of what you're saying before you blabber them out."

"...Good point." Pit gulped as he opened his eyes again and glanced at Arceus, continuing to squirm as he felt like he couldn't hold it in any longer.

* * *

><p>On the floor just upstairs of the entire scenario below, Silver The Hedgehog and R.O.B. the gray colored Robotic Operating Buddy were having a chat with each other on the account of which mini game in Super Smash Brothers 64 was better, <em>Break The Targets<em> or_ Board The Platforms._

"I'm telling you, ROB, the platforms regard actual skill. It's why they didn't come back." Silver remarked as he moved his hands around.

R.O.B. shook his robotic head in response as he opened his metallic eyes. "But Silver, there's a reason why the targets were the ones that came back."

"Yeah, well-" Silver was about to speak when Pit rushed past him, knocking the silver colored hedgehog down by mistake.

"Sorry! I have a potty emergency!" Pit exclaimed as he briefly glanced back at Silver and R.O.B., biting his lip as he began sweating nervously. "Come on, Pit, you can make it..."

"What was that all about?" R.O.B. remarked as he helped Silver get back up onto his feet.

Dusting himself off, Silver shook his head as he shrugged. "I have no idea. Whatever it was, it seems like Pit was in a rush for it."

"...Maybe we should check him out, just to be sure," R.O.B. suggested to Silver, who nodded in agreement as both of them followed Pit's trail, willing to help out the angel in an urgent time of need.


	2. Chapter 2

Pit continued to dash down the hallway as he groaned, managing to reach his own room in the mansion.

"Yes! Thank you, Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed as he was about to dash into the room, when he got knocked back by Samurai Goroh and Takamaru, who were both holding a giant television set in their hands.

"You should watch where you're running, boy." Goroh stated as he glanced down at Pit. "You'll cause an accident."

"I am at the rate that you're delaying me from my final destination!" Pit retorted as he jumped back up, holding his crotch as he groaned. "Just me only, no watchers!"

Goroh and Takamaru glanced at each other as they eyed Pit, who was squirming in place.

"We were asked by Master Hand to rearrange some of the rooms to make the mansion bigger." Takamaru explained in a calm tone of voice, moving his right hand around. "So you can't use you room for the meantime."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Pit whined as he was frustrated, glaring at the two samurais with rage in his eyes. "Now how am I gonna be able to leak my hidden content?"

Takamaru and Goroh simply walked back into Pit's room, with Pit frothing at the mouth as Silver The Hedgehog and R.O.B. caught up with him.

"Pit, are you all right?" Silver exclaimed as he panted, placing his hands on his knees. "You look tense."

Pit glared at Silver and ROB as he began biting his lip. "Do I look all right to you two?"

ROB and Silver glanced at each other, then back at Pit, noticing that the anxious angel was bobbing up and down in pain.

"Well, not exactly." ROB replied as he moved his mechanical arms around his body, having gotten his robotic body programmed to rotate all around. "But you do look like you need some assistance."

"Yeah, in finding a good place to answer nature's call!" Pit stated as he began shaking ROB. "Do you know the nearest toilet?"

"...I seem to have a record of where all the plumbing in the mansion takes place-" ROB stated as Pit picked him up, rushing to the robot's room.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Silver exclaimed as he gawked, running after Pit as they avoided the plethora of Smash Bros items littered across the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Pit, Silver The Hedgehog, and R.O.B. were still on the lookout for a bathroom as Pit continued to try and hold in his urine, groaning as the two were heading up to the room where all the records of the plumbing were kept.

"Oh, this is killing me! Go faster, guys! Any second, and I will leak!" Pit whined as he began to shed tears, feeling like he could wet himself at even the slightest budge.

Silver sighed in annoyance as he glanced up at the whiny white angel boy. "Will you hold it in, Pit? We're doing the best we can!"

"Yes. Please understand and have a little faith in us." R.O.B. stated as they stopped, seeing a parade of Pikmin marching from Captain Olimar's room into Captain Falcon's room across the hallway.

"OH COME ON!" Pit exclaimed as he began pulling his brown hair, with Silver and R.O.B. trying to calm him down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down in the mansion's lower portion, Shadow The Hedgehog was in Falco Lombardi's Tavern, with Falco approaching Shadow as the blue falcon crossed his arms together, smirking.<p>

"So, black boy, anything cunning you've done recently?" Falco remarked as he began tapping his right foot.

Shadow scoffed as he sipped his glass of beer. "What makes you so interested in what I do?"

Falco grabbed several empty glasses nearby, placing them into one of the wooden cabinets. "Well, you are quite the prankster, from what Silver tells me."

"...That is true." Shadow murmured as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. In fact, I haven't really done anything fun that regarded me in ruining other peoples' lives in a while... maybe I should go around the mansion and find someone?"

"Why not just mess with Pit? He is urgent to pee, after all." Falco suggested as he pulled out a magazine for high tech, futuristic vehicles, reading it as Shadow continued drinking up, feeling anxious to pull a prank on poor Pit.


End file.
